


this job sucks

by flytothesKAI, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: Luhan is just trying to get a proper job gdi





	this job sucks

Luhan groaned for the umpteenth times today.

 

Just how hard it was for a former escort to get a job?

 

He got tired of going to every interview only to get rejected when they knew Luhan was involved with the red light district. The man could only watch how the interviewers flashed him a forced awkward smile and slid back his resume with subtle disgust in their eyes. Alright, that was fine. He didn’t take much offense from people like that. Not everyone could handle that. Pussies.

 

 However he also had a fair share amount of straight-up rude people during his journey in finding jobs which made Luhan so close to take off his second-hand shoe and whack them on the head.

 

“So… a prostitute?”

 

Luhan cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down, “an ex-escort.” He wondered why the fuck would that matter when he’s only applying for Baskin Robbins cashier. The man in front of him scanned him up and down with such intense eyes that made Luhan fidgeting uncomfortably before shoving the resume back harshly.

 

“Sorry we don’t accept people like _you_. We sell ice cream not AV here.” the man said before turning around and spare no glance to the short fuming man behind him.

 

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Okay but fuck you.” He muttered under his breath and stomp the hell out of the dumb shopangrily. It was a bummer he didn’t have a chance to spout bullshit like _‘both ice cream and AV give pleasure anyway’._

 

Luhan couldn’t keep this up anymore. He had rent to pay, groceries to buy and a mouth to feed. A part of him regretted resigning from his last job but he determined to start anew. He wanted to live a simple life, away from his past and maybe used his brain and skills this time instead of spread his legs every single night for some bills.

 

“I swear to god this is my last interview.” Luhan grumbled before sipping on his iced coffee. Kyungsoo who was sitting in front of him widened his eyes at his friend.

 

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain.” He mumbled incoherently and looked around like a prey in danger. Luhan kicked the other’s shin from under the table. “The fuck is wrong with you.”

 

Kyungsoo stared at Luhan dead in the eyes, “I think a demon is stalking me.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Luhan gave a tight-lipped smile and went back to his coffee.He had enough with Kyungsoo’s bullshit.

 

Kyungsoo was his best friend since before Luhan joined the escort life. He’s been there with him through ups and downs. Kyungsoo was a good friend but the younger always seemed to be distracted and anxiously checking his surrounding every 5 minutes whenever they went out.

 

Chill ran down his spine. What if a demon really watching them now? Luhan gulped down his drink, trying to dismiss the scary thought.

 

“Hey, how’s Jongin?” Luhan hurriedly changed the topic in order to calm kyungsoo down. His trick worked when Kyungsoo bit his lip to hide an obvious smile at the mention of his boyfriend, the demon was left forgotten.

 

Kyungsoo’s voice was cheerful, “We’re good. He’sa nice boyfriendand took me to Lotte World yesterday.” He beamed dreamily and Luhan was glad everything’s fine with his friend’s relationship life. Kyungsoo deserved it.

 

“How about you?”

 

Luhan choked on an ice cube, “me, **_what_**?”

 

Kyungsoo patted the back of Luhan’s hand, “when will you get in a relationship?”

 

“Eh,” he rubbed the back of his head, unsure what should he answer in order to not hurt Kyungsoo’s sensitive feeling, “I go with the flow,” he grinned dumbly before shoving a piece of cake into his mouth to stop talking with kyungsoo.

 

“but-“

 

Luhan busied himself with his phone, avoiding Kyungsoo’s question like a plague. Why couldn’t he understand that Luhan and any sort of commitment couldn’t be put in the same sentence? No one would want to date him when they found out what he once did for living. They saw him as a dirty pathetic thing. They didn’t want to get involved with him, unless to warm their bed for a night.

 

His grip around the cup tightened as he gritted his teeth but he put on a cheery smile and whined for kyungsoo to hurry up because he had an interview to attend.

 

His last chance.

 

-

 

“Now this is the real shit.”

 

Luhan had to crane his neck to see the whole building. He checked twice to make sure it was the same address he received last night like the company stated in the email. With shaky steps he meandered through the busy workers and stopped at the receptionist where a lady with a kind smile politely bowed upon his appearance.

 

“Uhh,” he stammered, “I’m here for the interview.” His hands were clammy and cold perspiration gathered on his back. _God, please, don’t let him make a fool out of himself here today._

 

The lady smiled and told him to go to the 6th floor. Luhan thought he heard the lady’s soft word of encouragement but he’s too nervous to stay there longer he just zapped to the elevator and pressed the 6 button before leaning against the steel wall to take a much needed breath.

 

Something about this company screamed elitist and high class people, which Luhan was not but strangely familiar with. He shook his head and forced himself to focus on the typical interview answers he rehearsed the night before.

 

The elevator door opened and Luhan’s eyes almost popped out when there’s no other candidates on the floor. Only a few people who are working in their respective cubicles, leaving Luhan looking like a stuck up sore thumb among the others with his tuck-in shirt and worn out slacks. They paid no intention to him as he walked carefully, not wanting to create noise in the quiet department. Luhan gulped and wondered if this was really a printing company like the website told him.

 

This seemed like a slick organ-harvesting facility or something.

 

Luhan slapped himself softly, trying to knock some sense into him. This was why kyungsoo warned him to not watch that dystopian movie.

 

He stopped in front of the only room on that floor and looked around. Was this where the interview held? Was he supposed to go inside? Should he call the police and report about this shady establishment? He bit the inside of his cheeks and chanting YOLO before knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

A deep voice came from the inside of the room. Luhan scratched his head, but not too hard to mess his styled hair, thinking that if no one stopped him from earlier then he could just enter the room. Luhan had to admit the interview this time was weird as heck but he could adapt, he guess. He pushed the door and-

_Oh my._

 

Luhan wanted to bolt out the room right away when he realized there were no other candidates in that room like he expected. It was only the shaking him with a man on the chair who’s staring at him like he wanted to burn a hole through Luhan. The man’s hair was blond, pompadour style, with a scary aura around him. Damn, he hoped he didn’t piss his pants when talking with the man.

 

“I come here-“

 

The man cut him right away, “I know. Take a seat, Mr Lu.” And Luhan obeyed despite silently protesting because he hated it when people cut off his sentence no matter how hot that person was. But he kept his calm façade and went to sit in front of the guy.

 

_Is he a boss here?_

 

“I’m the CEO here. You can call me Mr Oh.” The man explained simply as he gathered the papers on the desk and arranged them aside neatly. Luhan blinked and the man’s attention was on him again. Only when Mr Oh furrowed his eyebrows that Luhan hurriedly retrieve his resume from his bag and handed it to Mr Oh’s open hand.

 

But the man didn’t even skim through the file. He just put it on top of the paper stack then fixed his piercing gaze on Luhan.

 

_Boy, did he fail again today?_

 

“I know about your past, Mr Lu and I’m fine with it,” the man started and Luhan could see a ray of hope shone upon him, “but I can’t risk the reputation of this company.” That ray was gone.

 

Mr Oh’s face was cold when he blocked the only ray of hope Luhan had mercilessly.

 

“Mr Oh, please take me in. I promise I will work hard and won’t disappoint you.” Ah fuck it, he thought as he begged the man to accept him. It’s now or never. He’s not going to spend more money to print out his resume again when he could use it to buy spicy cheese ramyeon he’s been craving since last month.

 

“I would take any position, I can do anything, and I would do _anything_. Just please,” he breathed out and balled his fists on his lap, “give me the job.” He looked at Mr Oh’s dark eyes, trying to earn sympathy from him.

 

“You sure?”

 

Luhan nodded so fast his head almost detached from the neck. That’s how dedicated and desperate Luhan was.

 

Mr Oh hummed, “I see.” He moved his chair backward and at that split second Luhan thought he’s going to stand up and drag him out of the office but no Mr Oh didn’t do _that_.

 

Instead he calmly said, “Get on four and crawl to me,” like it was something normal to say.

 

Luhan’s mouth went agape. _What the fuck?_

 

“Pardon?” Luhan asked weakly, hoping he misheard the request. Mr Oh smirked and leaned back against his chair.

 

“A good worker listens to the boss’ order well, right?”

 

Luhan’s face scrunched up. _‘God if you’re up there please help me satiate this pervert asshole and give me the job like I’ve been hoping for’_ he mumbled quietly before getting on four and crawled towards the man like he’s some kind of domesticated cat. Shit, he’s been an escort for two years and never in his life had he done this humiliating weird ass thing.

 

 _‘What a kinky man.’_ Luhan thought as Mr Oh instructed him to rest his head on his lap. Luhan said nothing and obeyed, thinking that this interview was one of a kind and if he got the job he better got paid well and the company also willing to pay the cost of his mental treatment.

 

“Good boy.” Mr Oh whispered under his breath and stroked Luhan’s hair softly. Normal people should have run from the man and never look back again but Luhan wasn’t normal so he kneeled there in silent, eyes on the man who’s staring at him with tilted head.

 

Mr Oh’s warm hand brushed against his chin and his thumb grazed on Luhan’s bottom lip, “I guess you know what you should do next, right?” he brought Luhan’s face closer and said, “Suck me.”

 

Luhan was petrified. Did he hear that wrong?

 

“Give me a blowjob and I’ll give you the best job in this company.” Mr Oh grinned in a menacing way and challenged Luhan to get down and start. To be honest Luhan would like to punch the man, not because of the blowjob but because of the bad pun he heard just now. He’s cringing.

 

Mr Oh clicked his tongue impatiently and Luhan sighed, defeated and immediately scooted closer in between Mr Oh’s legs.

 

 _Shit_ , Luhan whined internally. He had to summon his inner hoe for this.

 

Luhan tested the water (or in this context, Mr Oh’s dick) by bringing his face to Mr Oh’s clothed crotch and nuzzled against it. Mr Oh’s breath hitched and Luhan took it as a good sign.

 

The former escort then pressed his opened mouth against it, his eyes down and hands gripping Mr Oh’s thighs. He licked a stripe of the clothed erection, leaving a damp spot on the man’s grey pants. Mr Oh’s eyes darkened but he said nothing when Luhan reached out to unzip the pants.

 

Luhan bit his tongue and supressed his moan when he fingers brushed against the man’s naked cock and realized that Mr Oh wore neither boxer nor briefs under his pants. _Man, he’s a beast_ (literally and figuratively), he thought as he slipped his fingers between the hole and pulled out the hardness.

 

Mr Oh breathed out in relief but that wasn’t long until Luhan had him wrapped around his hand. Luhan stroked it while thumbing the slick head with his skilled hand and gave a sultry look at the CEO. Luhan cheered in triumph in his head when the man grunted in pleasure.

 

Luhan decided that was enough of teasing, plus his hand was tired and almost numb after flicking his wrist around five minutes. He opened his mouth and took Mr Oh whole and satisfied when he heard the man gasped at the sudden wetness around him.

 

He ran his tongue up the underside of Mr Oh’s erection, tracing the prominent veins and swirled the shiny head around his mouth while feeling the pulse on his tongue. He pulled back until the head before flicking his tongue across the sensitive foreskin.

 

Mr Oh cursed because it was too good, like Luhan’s mouth was created to suck him only and that idea stimulated him and made him gasped.

 

Luhan ignored his messy bang that kept poking his eyes and started to suck, relaxing his throat and swallowing the heavy cock simultaneously. The sound of dirty slurp and moans bounced in the office room that made Luhan silently prayed no one stumbled upon them in this situation. He still had a shred of dignity in him.

 

“I’m close,” Mr Oh finally voiced out which Luhan took it as a signal for him to go faster and harder. His mouth sucked and his hands rubbed against the cock at the same time to fasten the orgasm. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes and his jaw numbed and Luhan swore if he didn’t get that damn job he would shove his foot in this man’s ass.

 

A few minutes later Mr Oh ejaculated in Luhan’s mouth which he gladly swallowed like a professional he was. He didn’t leave even a single drop and drank all of them because he didn’t want to dirty his clothes but Mr Oh might thought he did that because his cum tasted good. Whatever, Luhan didn’t bother to change that idea anyway.

 

“That was amazing.” Mr Oh praised him in a monotonous voice. Luhan who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and about to get up froze. This man really had no emotion besides lust.

 

“So, that job…”

 

Mr Oh zipped his pants and nodded, “yeah you got it. You can **come** starting tomorrow.” He punctuated the word ‘come’ intentionally and Luhan almost blushed. _Damn, why would he get blushing after sucking this man off oh my god Luhan you’re weird_. He gathered his stuffs and bowed awkwardly before making way out but Mr Oh called him.

 

“You really don’t recognize me?”

 

Luhan’s mind was blank. Now that he thought again this man surely looked familiar. Had they meet before? Don’t say he’s…

 

“You were my escort, Luhan. I’m Sehun.”

_Oh. My. God._

 

Luhan wished the ground would crack open and swallow him whole (pun intended) and transported him to another dimension. How could he forget Sehun, the man who booked him on his last night as an escort, the man who took him to the luxurious hotel and fucked him good for hours with his giant dick?

 

He didn’t know how to react to that so he did the most Luhan thing ever.

 

He bolted the fuck out of the room.

 

Sehun laughed at the sight and sighed, his new personal secretary was really something else.

 

\--

 

Two months passed and Luhan was promoted from personal secretary to personal boyfriend of oh Sehun.

 

(Sehun explained he had recognized Luhan the moment he applied for the job which was why he told Luhan to suck him off that day, thinking Luhan still remembered him and would like to play along. Luhan was relieved because he would get a cardiac arrest if that was a common ritual before getting accepted in the company)

 

Kyungsoo also solved his ‘demon problem’ with the help of his boyfriend Jongin in the most bizarre way ever which was fucking at the back of the church. Geez, Luhan was nasty but Kyungsoo was nastier. The internet proverb was always right; it was always the quiet ones.

 

Now Luhan stayed with Sehun, enjoying their domestic life and having steamy sex occasionally.

 

Luhan couldn’t ask a better happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me about hunhan on Twitter @notzuly


End file.
